Timon
Timon is a meerkat in The Lion King. He played Jackalope in O'Malley and the Alien Invaders He is a jackalope rabbit He played as Spongebob Sqaurepants in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a sponge He played as Sport in Road Animals He is a Sportman He played as Kuzco (Llama) in The Mustang's New Groove He is a Llama He played as Mushu in Nala (Mulan) He s a dragon He played as The Genie in Simbaladdin He is a genie He played as Balto in Timonto He is a wolf He played as Danny in Meerkats Don't Dance He is a cat He played as The Twins Lostboy in Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Heis a Lostboy He played as Sexton Mouse in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a mouse He played as Sebastian in The Little Arabian Princess and The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a crab He played as Riley McCallister in Simba and Kovu He is Hugo Young's best friend He played as Rocko in The Pebble and the Lion (CoolZDane Version) He is a rockhopper He played as Mole in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is Mole He played The Peddler in Dodgerladdin He is a peddler He played Bagheera in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He is a panther He played Jiminy Cricket in Simbanocchio He is a cricket He played Asterix in Timonix He played Prince Derek In The Adder Otter He is a prnce He played Frank in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He played Cleveland Brown in Canal Famille Guy and The Timon Show He is a neighost of the griffins He played Snakes in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a snake He played Abu in Kovuladdin He is a Monkey He played Napoleon in The Aristobears and The Aristohanas He is a dog He played Kiwi in Simba (Chowder) He played Chikoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He played White Rabbit in Phoebe Terese in Wonderland Portayals: * In The Courage King, The Big Red Dog King, The Pussycat King, The Country Dog King, The Dalmatian Dog King, Blu and Alex, and The Krypto King Timon Played by Blu * In The Classic Dog King, The Brown Dog King, and The Toon Dog King Timon Played by Jerry Mouse * In The Space Dog King Timon Played by James the Red Engine * In The Dog King, and The Deer King Timon Played by Woody * In The Animation King, The Animation King II: Hercules' Pride, The Animation King 1½ and The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar Timon Played by Edd/Double D * In The Human King (1994), The Human King II: Kristoff's Family and The Human King 1½ Timon Played by Moe Szyslak Gallery: Timon the lion king.png Timon spongebob.png Timon 2009.png Timon in The Lion King.jpg The Hunch back of london.jpg Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Animals Category:Meerkats Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Yellow Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Animals Category:TomandJerryFan360